


If Neo Eclipse got activated - Raziel Dragneel AU version

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This was in my head for some months now.Neo Eclipse got activated, but not for Zeref, for someone that turned the time back evern more than him. Because of that, the world as we know is nothing like we remember.





	If Neo Eclipse got activated - Raziel Dragneel AU version

All was white and, suddenly, Lucy found herself about to be eaten by a demon. She didn't have her keys, and she couldn't fight. But someone cut the demon's arm and saved her. When she looked to that person, she found someone she didn't expect.

 

\- Acnologia!? - yelled Lucy.

\- Seems like I arrived at the right time.

\- What are you doing here!?

\- We are in trouble. A very big trouble. I'm trying to find everyone who has memories of the other world. Seems like you have them.

\- Other world!?

\- This is not a good place to explain it. We need to go to our base.

\- Our base!?

\- Jump in my back. I'll take you there.

 

Even if she didn't trust him, Lucy did what he said. Acnologia took her to a cave in a mountain. Inside it, a lot of people she didn't know.

 

\- Where are we? - asked Lucy.

\- This is the cave my master lives - answered Acnologia.

\- Your master?

\- The dragon queen, Elementia. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you.

 

Lucy followed Acnologia. Dragons were getting in and out of the cave, turning into humans when they entered and in dragons when they got out. They seemed to be worried about something.

 

\- Levy-chan? - asked Lucy once she saw her.

\- I see you know my great-granddaughter - said the tiny blue haired woman in front of her -. I'm Elementia, queen of the dragons.

\- Queen Elementia! - yelled a dragon, entering in the cave -. I found another one!

 

The dragon turned into a red haired woman. In her back, there was a black haired boy. Lucy recognized him.

 

\- Gray!? - said Lucy.

\- Lucy!? What are you doing here!? What is happening!? - asked Gray.

\- Slayer king - said the red haired woman to Acnologia -. Can you call everyone? Doesn't seem that anyone else remembers.

\- Where's your mother, Erza? - asked Acnologia.

\- She went to see if she could find someone in Alvarez. Well, in what we know as Alvarez in the timeline we come from.

\- I see...

 

Acnologia went to the entrance of the cave and roared. A powerful roar that could be heared everywhere. Dragons came from everywhere, and all of them turned into humans inside the cave. A lot of them had scars in their bodies.

 

\- Lu-chan! - said one of the dragons, turning into Levy.

\- Levy-chan! - said Lucy, going to her and hugging her -. What is happening?

\- I'm not sure of it yet. Raziel, when you want.

 

Acnologia nooded to Levy. Lucy looked at all the dragons that were there, and recognized some. Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Erza, and even Eileen. But they looked way older than she remembered.

 

\- Looks like dragons and Dragon Slayers were reunited when Neo Eclipse was activated - explained Acnologia -. That's why we were all here. But the problem is that who activated Neo Eclipse wasn't Zeref. Was Anastascia, the dark fairy that was possessing his body.

\- I had to imagine it - said a very tall boy, with black and long hair, and red eyes. He was clearly angry.

\- Calm down, Raios. I don't know how much time we have until we forget everything. That means that we don't have too much time. Soon, the memories of the other timeline will be erased of our minds.

\- What's exactly Neo Eclipse? - asked Levy.

\- A magic that turns time back. Since was Anastascia who used it, the time was changed 3000 years ago, more or less.

\- Oh, no... - said Sting -. Raziel, you okay?

\- No, I'm not.

\- Where's Natsu? - asked Gray, after looking everywhere -. He's a Dragon Slayer. He had to answer your call, right?

\- He... Wasn't born in this time. Neither Zeref, Mavis or Wendy. Neither my wife...

 

Sting went directly to hug Acnologia, which was clearly affected by that.

 

\- Sorry, I'm late! - said a blond boy that entered in the cave in that moment -. I'm sorry, Raziel-nii, Sting-nii. I couldn't find them.

\- What do you mean with that? - asked Sting -. What do you mean that you couldn't find the most powerful archangel and the most powerful demon in this world? What do you mean that you couldn't find our dads?

\- Calm down, Sting - said Acnologia -. You went where I told you, Azrael?

\- Yes, I did - answered Azrael -. But I could only find Luciel's sword. They weren't there. Something happened to them.

\- We don't have time to find them - said Sting -. We have to solve this as soon as possible.

\- They were with Cronos.

\- We have to find them. Immediately! We have to...

\- Calm down, Nii-san - said Acnologia.

\- No! I wont! I can't let my demon brother be alone again! Let's go Anna!

 

Sting ran to the entrance. A blonde woman followed him and both jumped out. A few seconds later, a white dragon went to the sky, with that woman in his back.

 

\- We have a really weird big brother, right Raziel-nii? - said Azrael.

\- Yeah... - answered Acnologia -. But it's the best we could ever have...

 

Acnologia was crying while saying that. Elieen approached to him, and gave him a hug.

 

\- Kings don't have to cry - said Eileen.

\- Kings cry when they want - answered Acnologia -. Specially when it's about their families.

\- Raziel-nii... - said Azrael -. I think Anastascia captured them.

\- What did you say?

\- I found this next to the sword.

 

Azrael gave Acnologia a piece of a black fairy wing.

 

\- That's... Anastascia's wings - said Acnologia, recognizing it.

\- I think they fought against her, and they lost. She has to be stronger than in our timeline.

\- But even beating Cronos, the god of time... How strong is she? And why you didn't say anything earlier?

\- Because I know how impulsive are Sting-nii and Anna. They would go directly to the Fairy Kingdom and face her. We need a plan. If she can beat them, we need a plan...

 

Azrael's eyes were wet. He was clearly desperate to save his dads. Was more important for him than for anyone else.

 

\- Rogue, Skyadrum - said Acnologia -. I need you to go to the Fairy Kingdom and spy Anastascia.

\- Understood, Raziel - said Skyadrum, a man with black hair. He and Rogue left the cave, turning into dragons.

\- Dust, Smoke...

\- Raziel-nii - said Azrael, suddenly -. She's scared of Suprem Archangels. That's why she kidnapped papa Ezequiel and papa Lucifer. She fears that they can turn into Luciel.

\- There's no other Suprem Archangel besides of them.

\- Yes, there is.

 

Azrael took the sword that had on his back, folded with a piece of fabric, and unfolded it. At the moment he touched the sword, his appearance changed. He looked like a 25 years old instead of a 20 years old, his blond hair became longer, and the tiny angel wings he had in his back grew to a normal size. But not only the angel wings grew, also a pair of demon wings grew in his back.

 

\- Azrael, what is this? - asked Acnologia.

\- I don't know what causes it but, when I resurrected, I had the powers of a Suprem Archangel inside me - answered Azrael -. None of my descendants has manifested them.

\- Why you didn't tell us earlier?

\- Papa Ezequiel and papa Lucifer know. They were training me. For now, I can only manifest them with the sword.

\- No one else knows?

\- Anna and Magno. They were with me when I touched the sword for the first time.

 

Acnologia took a lacrima and made a call.

 

\- Plans change, Skyadrum - said Acnologia -. Search for my dads and Cronos.

\- Understood, Raziel - answered Skyadrum at the other side of the lacrima -. You won't like what you will see when you come here.

\- I imagined.

 

Acnologia ended the call and looked at Elementia.

 

\- It's the only way we have to come back at our timeline. We need a good plan - said Acnologia.

\- I know - answered Elementia -, but that won't be easy.

\- Cronos can help with the coming back.

\- The problem is deactivate Neo Eclipse before we lose our memories.

\- Acnologia... - said Lucy -. We are the only ones from Fairy Tail?

\- Yes, you are. You five are the only ones from Fairy Tail.

\- Fairy Tail doesn't exist in this world - explained Gajeel -. Since Zeref and Mavis weren't born, Fairy Tail was never founded.

\- In this world, dragons and demons still exist - continued Erza -. But demons are way worse than dragons. Humans made an alliance with dragons to be protected from demons.

\- The only demon we can trust is Lucifer, Raziel's father - said Levy -. We know this for our own memories of this world.

\- What's that under your eyes, Levy? - asked Gray.

\- Dragon scales. The prize of my blood.

 

Was pretty noticeable that the scales Levy had under her eyes were her favorite thing. The way she talked about them, and how she touched them were the proof.

 

\- Can I request a job to Fairy Tail? - asked a man with red hair, and a scar in his left eye.

\- Grandpa Georg... - said Levy -. Of course you can.

\- Take Azrael to the Fairy Kingdom, without anyone noticing it. Take him to Anastascia.

\- How do you want us to do that? It's impossible!

\- Which is the reward? - asked Gajeel.

\- Erase your memories of this world. You won't remember anything.

\- You can't do that, Georg - said Elementia.

\- But Cronos can. Is this okay for you, Slayer king?

\- Of course, dragon king.

\- How we do that? - asked Gray.

\- I bet Anastascia doesn't know that Erza is a Dragon Slayer in this world - answered Azrael -. We can use that.

\- Let me come with you - said Acnologia -. Eileen, borrow me one of your dresses.

\- For what do you need that? - asked Eileen.

\- Well... Let's say that the Slayer king can become the Slayer queen if he wants.

 

While saying that, Acnologia's appearance changed. He turned into a woman. A tall and muscular woman, but looking the same as before. Even his voice changed.

 

\- I wasn't expecting that - said Eileen, giving her the dress.

\- You didn't have anything less spectacular? - asked Acnologia.

\- It's my best dress.

\- That's for sure. Let me change.

 

Acnologia went to a dark side of the cave. The dragons laughed when they saw the Fairy Tail members faces.

 

\- Raziel-nii can do that because he's part demon - explained Azrael -. Neither me or Sting-nii can do that. Only him and papa Lucifer.

\- Natsu and Zeref too? - asked Lucy, curious.

\- I really don't know if they can.

\- Well, how do I look? - asked Acnologia, returning from the dark side.

\- Incredible, Raziel-nii. As always.

\- And thought that dress looked really good on me... - said Eileen.

\- Nothing like dark skin to combine a bright color - explained Acnologia.

 

Acnologia smiled, secure of herself. The red dress Eileen gave to her looked incredible on her body, plus her dark skin to give it the best touch. Her blue marks and hair weren't a problem, and combined very well with the dress too.

 

\- Just a shame that your boobs aren't big enough - said Eileen, mocking Acnologia.

\- They are the perfect size for me - answered Acnologia -. Not too big, and not too small. Also, they are perfect for this dress.

\- He's right on that - said Azrael -. Be careful that Sting-nii doesn't see you in this.

\- He won't, don't worry.

 

After that, the few Fairy Tail members, Azrael, and Acnologia, left the cave. Erza turned into a dragon and carried everyone in her back to the Fairy Kingdom.

 

What they saw when they arrived wasn't pretty. The Fairy Kingdom is placed at the top of the Tenrou tree, but wasn't like they remembered. The bright colors the tree usually had were way darker than before, and even some places were on fire.

 

\- Erza, land in the front - requested Acnologia -. I want to see something.

\- As you want - answered Erza -. But I don't know where.

\- In our world, there is a place for that in the front. Turn human when you arrive there.

 

Erza nooded, and did what Acnologia said when she arrived at the Tenrou Tree. Everyone had to jump out of the trees, except Acnologia. She landed in the ground using her demon wings. She looked around, checking everything.

 

\- What now? - asked Lucy -. Where do we go?

\- Front - answered Acnologia -. To the castle.

 

The others followed Acnologia's path. She was the only one who knew where they were going.

 

\- Azrael, you don't know about this? - asked Levy.

\- Raziel-nii and his wife were the ones that build the landing zone for dragons - answered Azrael -. I don't know how it was before. I normally vomit when I come here.

\- Eh?

\- As you can see, I have Luciel's sword still in my hands, keeping my Suprem Archangel form. Normally, when I fly, I get dizzy. I can only fly a height of 15 centimeters.

\- That's really short.

\- Yes, I know - Azrael folded Luciel's sword, returning to his original appearance -. But I can't do more.

\- Is everything okay, Slayer king? - asked Erza to Acnologia.

 

Erza didn't have an answer. Acnologia was looking around with sadness in her eyes. Nothing was okay for her. Burned trees, darkened plants... Nothing was like she remembered. She even had a worst memory of it.

 

\- Does this remind you of Rubial? - asked Gajeel.

\- Rubial, and when my house was burned with us inside - answered Acnologia -. I never thought that the Fairy Kingdom could have this color too. Neither this appearance. I wonder how-

 

Acnologia muttered. A tiny fairy town was in front of her. Some little fairies recognized her. They still had their memories.

 

\- Anastascia did this to you? - asked Acnologia, seeing how all the fairies had their hands and feet chained. The fairies nooded -. This won't remain like this. I will recover our timeline.

 

Acnologia was in rage, but didn't show it in her face. You could see it in her eyes. She followed her path to the castle, and the others followed her. Azrael smiled.

 

\- Why are you smiling? - asked Gray.

\- You're about to see a king protecting his kingdom - answered Azrael -. Even transformed into a woman, Raziel-nii still has the same strenght.

 

 They passed through some tiny fairy towns before arriving at the city where the big fairies live. All the little fairies were chained in their hands and feet. That even raged more Acnologia.

 

But the big fairies were another thing. As the tiny fairies, they looked sad, but weren't chained. Instead, every single one of them was wearing a collar.

 

\- Your Majesty... - said a child fairy, looking at Acnologia. The other fairies looked at her.

\- I'm here to save you, okay? - said Acnologia -. That's why I have to dress as a woman right now.

\- What will you do? - asked a female fairy -. We don't know what happened and...

\- Neo Eclipse. Turning back in time, 3000 years back.

\- The First Great Fairy War?

\- Anastascia did that to have this. The kingdom. I will turn the time back where it was.

\- The collars are explosive - explained a male fairy -. If any of us shows a great happiness, or plans a rebellion, they will explode and kill us.

\- All of you?

\- Only the one that showed those emotions.

\- I see... I can't free you from them now, would be suspicious. Keep surviving for now. Time will be back in a few.

 

The fairies nooded, not showing any emotion. Acnologia and the others went to the castle. At first, the guards made a movement to try to stop them, but they recognized their king.

 

\- Looks like everyone remembers me - said Acnologia, removing the guards' collars.

\- The collars have poison inside - explained one of the guards -. Once they explode, the poison is freed to the rest of the body. We can't come back to life, like we do normally after a few months.

\- You can't kill a fairy even removing their head or heart, so she does this. That's cruel.

\- Even the kids wear it - added the other guard -. Kids can't be happy. No one can be.

\- It's just good that I can deactivate bombs with magic.

 

Acnologia showed the two guards their collars. Both relaxed and smiled. Then, they opened the doors of the castle for them.

 

\- Good luck, Your Majesty - said the two guards. Acnologia nooded.

 

Acnologia and the others entered in the castle. Didn't take too much to find the place where Anastascia was. The throne room. Acnologia made a signal to Gajeel and Levy to go to the dungeon of the castle. A shadow was waiting for them.

 

\- Lucy, Azrael, you two will enter - said Acnologia when they were at the door of the throne room.

\- Why us? - asked Lucy.

\- She will notice that Erza is a Dragon Slayer, Gray is full of rage, and I'm pretty notorious, don't you think?

 

Lucy nooded. The guards in front of the throne room helped them. They also had their memories of the other timeline.

 

\- Your Majesty - said one of the guards, entering in the throne room with Lucy and Azrael -. This boys are representatives of the humans and dragons. They came here to have an audience with you.

\- I don't have anything to talk with humans and dragons - said Anastascia, sitting in the throne -. They know my rules.

\- Your Highness - said Lucy, kneeling in front of her. Azrael imitated her -, we are not representatives of normal humans and dragons.

\- In what are you different?

\- We are admirers of your work, Your Highness. We came here to see if we could unite forces with you.

\- Oh, that's interesting. Tell me what you can do, kids.

\- We can offer you a better watch between humans and dragons. We have spies everywhere, even between royalty. You will know their rebellion plans even before they are performed.

\- And what I will do with you when I don't need you anymore? I don't want more rebels, you know?

\- We will be happy to be killed by your hands, Your Highness.

\- How do I know that you're not lying?

\- We brought you a present - said Azrael -. Something that you never dreamed to have.

\- And what is that?

\- The sword of the Suprem Archangel Luciel.

\- His sword!?

\- No living creature in this world can touch it besides of them, so we had to bring it folded in a piece of fabric.

 

Azrael took the sword from his back, and unfolded it. Being conscient that touching it would transform him, he kept the sword inside the fabric, offering it to Anastascia.

 

\- It's the real one! - said Anastascia, getting up of the throne and going to the sword.

\- Be careful, Your Highness - said Azrael -. It burns when living creatures touch it.

\- You! Touch it!

 

The guard which Anastascia said that approached to them and tried to take the sword. Immediately, he took away his hand. A burn was in his skin, and the handgrip of the sword had smoke.

 

\- That's really interesting...

 

Anastascia took the sword in her hands, keeping the fabric between her skin and the sword. Lucy and Azrael made an evil smile in that moment, which couldn't be noticed by Anastascia because she was busy admiring the sword she always feared.

 

Suddenly, Lucy kicked Anastascia's legs, making her fall in the ground. Before she could get up, Azrael took the sword and put it at Anastascia's neck.

 

\- Surprise, Anastascia - said Azrael, extending his four wings.

\- Can't be... You can't exist! - yelled Anastascia -. Suprem Archangels don't exist anymore!

\- He can - said Lucifer, appearing behind Azrael -. It's a mutation from a long ago. Because me and Ezequiel were with the same woman, and had children with her, that could happen.

 

Ezequiel nooded next to Lucifer. That made Anastascia enter in rage, and make Azrael fall. But, before she could get up, Lucy kicked her face.

 

\- Return the time back! - yelled Lucy.

\- Like hell I do that! - answered Anastascia.

 

Lucy stepped on Anastascia's hand. She screamed in pain.

 

\- You little bitch! - yelled Anastascia, throwing Lucy to a wall with magic -. I will show you all to not put your nose in my business!

 

Lucy was tied with magic. She couldn't move. Anastascia approached to her, preparing some kind of evil magic to kill her. But a big white dragon broke the wall and threw Anastascia at the other side of the room. Lucy was freed of the magic.

 

\- Sting-nii! - yelled Azrael when he saw the dragon. Lucifer and Ezequiel were next to him, since he couldn't control completely the magic of a Suprem Archangel.

\- Are you okay, Lucy? - asked Anna, getting down of the dragon.

\- Yes, I am - answered Lucy.

\- Why always the Dragneel family has to break all my plans to dominate the world!? - yelled Anastascia.

\- This is the Heartfilia side of the family - answered Sting, still in his dragon form -. And no way I let you touch my greatgranddaughter again.

 

Sting was angry, and walked in Anastascia's direction. That angry constant roar he was doing could be heard clearly. But, suddenly, he stopped.

 

\- Hah! You can't kill me! - said Anastascia, proud of her victory.

\- No, it's not that - said a female voice behind her.

 

Anastascia had a knife in her neck, and her hands were being holded by someone. When she could see who was holding her, she found Acnologia, still in her female form.

 

\- Give me my family back, Anastascia - asked Acnologia.

\- I will never do that - answered Anastascia -. Why are you a woman?

\- Because I want, and I knew that you wouldn't identify me like this.

\- I'm sorry, but what is done can't be undone.

 

Anastascia had an evil smile in her face when she said that.

 

\- Very well... Then, you leave me no choice.

 

Making a really fast move, Acnologia cutted Anastascia's face. There was a huge open cut from her ear to her chin. She could freed herself of Acnologia's hands and face him. Acnologia's eyes were full of rage, but he was having fun.

 

\- What are you? A sadist? - asked Anastascia.

\- No, that's Gabriella - answered Acnologia, licking the blood in the knife -. I'm a masochist. And the son of a demon.

\- Anyway, there's nothing you and your friends can do to-

 

The presence Anastascia felt behind her was something she didn't expect. Cronos, god of Time, was there.

 

\- You were saying, dear? - asked Acnologia -. Cronos is one of my friends.

\- Mind if I make an entry to the limbo here, Raziel? - asked Cronos.

\- If you need it to make the time go back to normal, do it.

 

A hole opened in the middle of the throne room, absorbing everything in there, except the living ones. Cronos took Anastascia from her clothes, making her look at him. Golden marks were glowing in Cronos body.

 

\- I know perfectly what I have to do - said Cronos. And, for that, I need you, Anastascia Dragneel.

\- I don't think you will be able to do it - answered Anastascia, taking a knife hidden in her clothes.

 

But no one expected what happened next. With a little help of Anna, Lucy managed to kick Anastascia's head hard enough to leave her unconscious. Cronos took that opportunity and used his magic. Anastascia disappeared from his hands, and soon, the others disappeared too, slowly. Each one disappeared in birth order.

 

\- Thank you, Cronos - said Acnologia before disappearing. Cronos nooded.

 

Lucy was the last one. The last one in the castle, next to Cronos.

 

\- Can I ask you something, Cronos? - asked Lucy.

\- What is it? - answered Cronos.

\- I want to remember what happened. Can I?

\- If you want, I don't see any problem with that. But no one will believe you.

\- I know, but was an interesting experience I want to keep.

\- I see... Well, I will remember too. It's my job as god of Time.

\- Was a pleasure to mee you, Cronos.

\- Don't say that. We will meet soon.

 

Cronos winked to Lucy. She smiled at the same time she disappeared, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she was next to Gray and Happy, and the book of END was in her arms.

 

\- I see... It worked - said Lucy with an smile in her face.

\- What worked? - asked Gray.

\- Nothing important.

 

A few months after the end of the war, Lucy found Cronos again. His golden hair and dark skin were unmistakable.

 

\- Hi Cronos - said Lucy to the god.

\- How is all going, Lucy? - asked Cronos.

\- Really well. Can I ask you something?

\- What is it?

\- How did you turn the time back?

\- Ah, that. Was easy. The limbo unlocks all my power, so I called it to the real world. Anastascia was the problem, so removing what she did with my full power was simple.

\- Neo Eclipse?

\- I just had to catch her time and go at the moment she used it, 3000 years ago in that timeline. Then, erase the existence of Neo Eclipse there, and all returned to normal.

\- You make it sound easy.

\- I see we will see each other more than you think.

\- Eh?

\- You will see it soon.

 

Was only a month later when Lucy and Cronos saw each other again. The day Natsu took everyone in the guild to his parents' house to introduce them. No one knew why Lucy and Cronos were laughing, but no one will ever forget that complicity they had that day.


End file.
